Wildflower
by LilSnowBunny
Summary: "I'm in the hands of the odds now..." I whisper. My father shakes his head. "Make your own luck Aurora, If there is a problem, solve it, If you are lost, find yourself, If you are scared, find the strength to be brave." He says. "Dad...I'm scared." I reply. He smiles sadly "I know Aurora. But you have to be strong my Wildflower." I look into his eyes and for a second I believe him.
1. Chapter 1

Wildflower

Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please use constructive criticism; tell me what you liked and what I could have done better etc.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Hunger Games or any other books by Suzanne Collins for that matter.

I lie in on the ground awake, alone in the darkness. I have cramps all over from sleeping on the hard floor. My younger brothers, mother and father are all in the one bed. A cold draft is coming through the hole in the wall made out of timber offcuts, we call it a window. And our tiny little room, we call that our home. Today it's reaping day for district 7. I have to take tesserae, for myself my brothers (Burch, Whinsly and Thilan Pinedale) plus my parent's and that makes the odds never in my favour. I'm 15 and have my name in 4 times but then add the tessera and my name is in…well let's just say a lot. My name is Aurora. Everyone is asleep except me. Shakily I stand up and brush off the dirt and get dressed in some comfortable clothes, I can get dressed up for the Capitol later.

It is 7:24 right now according to the only clock in the district, the clock in the town square, positioned in the middle of the justice building. Our "house" is on a hill that overlooks the town so I always have a good idea of the time. I run carefully down the side of the hill opposite to the Town. When I see the paradise hidden by hills I can't help smiling. Trees of no particular sort work together to create a mass of flora and fauna we call the woods. The lumber jacks don't cut down the trees here because there is too much of a variety of trees in the one spot. It confuses them. When I was born my parents planted a tree for me in the woods. I guess that's why I have such a strong connection with that place.

The wind rocks the tree branches gently. I don't think they know it's reaping day. I walk into the woods and start making my way to my favourite spot, the meadow where my tree is. The thought of the meadow makes me feel better about things. When I was four or five mum and dad showed me the meadow, they said it was my place and that it's all mine. Of course I now know it's the Capitols land but still… I own the piece of it that will forever be in my heart. It's a tradition to go there on reaping day for me. I climb around rocks and crawl along my path through the black berries. The trees stop at beautiful green grass opening onto a meadow of wildflowers of every colour. There is a little pond dotted with water lilies and of course my tree.

My tree is an Oak tree it's quite tall and rather amazing. I walk up to my tree and climb it until I'm on my favourite branch about 4 metres up. It is a rather straight branch with a view of most of the woods. I rest my right hand against the trunk of the tree. I can see the all of the trees from up here. I even can see the district fence, the ominous hum of electricity can just be heard when you are silent. I might not ever see this place again. I lean my head against the trunk of the tree and let the tears slip from my eyes. What if Burch has to go to the games? I can't volunteer for him and no one else will. I have no control over this. No one does, no one but the Capitol. I can't dwell on this, I need to be strong for my family. I can't let them see me cry over this. The only place where I can show how vulnerable I really am is this meadow. Once I can't cry anymore I make my way down the tree and say goodbye to my meadow, possibly for the last time.

Once I get home everyone is ready. Thilan sits on the edge of the bed in a shirt many sizes too big for him and some black trousers his hair is combed neatly but he looks like he hates it. Burch is pacing in the corner of the room running his hand through his hair. He is no doubt worried. Dad leans against the wall his arms crossed not giving anything away. Whinsly sits on the floor in the centre of the room playing with a plank of wood, probably imagining it is a toy truck. Mum is stirring a pot over the fire in the corner. I walk towards her with little acknowledgement from my brothers, a wave from Thilan, a glance from Whinsly and nothing from Burch. I peek over Mum's shoulder into the pot. A meaty soup is brewing and I can't help but gasp. Dad has been hunting again. I look at him my eyebrows raised. A ghost of a smile creeps onto his face but he quickly wipes it away, back to his usual unfeeling self.

"Good Morning Aurora" Mum smiles as she turns around. She looks stressed. "Hey Mum. Are you ok?" I ask. She nods and continues mixing the pot. "Boys Aurora needs to get ready." Mum calls. Dad takes them outside and Mum follows. I walk over to the bed to see what mum has left out for me. A white blouse lies on the bed along with a pale green skirt. I've wore this since my first reaping, at first it was too big for me but now it fits. I put it on without hesitation and then reach under the bed to get the shoes. I slip the shoes on and walk over to the cracked mirror. I stare into my own green eyes and look myself over. I look nice enough. Mum re-enters the room and smiles. "Let me do your hair." she whispers sadly "It might be for the last time". I let her, I am used to this little ritual it happens once a year, every year. She braids my blonde hair up into an elaborate bun. She uses no pins, as we cannot afford any. When she is done she asks if I like it. It looks amazing so of course I say yes. "Now we're all ready to go, lets go." Mum says and claps her hands once.

When I go outside Dad is teaching Thilan and Whinsly how to chop wood. Burch already knows so he just leans against the houses exterior. Dad is one of the many Lumberjacks in district 7. He is off work today for the reaping. Dad is a bit socially awkward so I think I got that from him. "Come on, It's time to go!" I call. "Ok" Burch replies taking the boys hands. We walk down the hill towards the town square.

As we arrive in the town square Burch and I take turns at hugging Mum, Whinsly and Thilan. Dad doesn't do hugs. "Good Luck" Mum whispers as she hugs Burch and I. I shake dads hand and then hug my youngest brothers. "I hope you're lucky" Whinsly whispers. His pale little face is full of sorrow. My youngest brother doesn't know what is happening but he knows it's a sad event. "So do I" I smile. Whinsly is only 5 so he doesn't have to take part in the reaping, neither does Thilan who is 10 years old. Thilan doesn't know what to say only "Good lusk with the odds…"


	2. Chapter 2

Wildflower

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Hunger Games or any other books by Suzanne Collins for that matter.

Burch and I turn and walk away from our family together. We exchange few words as we reach the line to get signed in. We know that some unlucky children will be taken to the capitol, to compete in the dreaded Hunger Games.

I turn and look into Burch's eyes and whisper "May the odds be ever in your favour Burch Pinedale". He nods his head and mumbles "And to you Aurora". I give him a tight hug as I do every year and line up to check in. The Peacekeeper sits at her table with an electronic needle that she pricks your forefinger with in order to sign you in. When it's my turn I hold out me hand which she roughly accepts and wait for the tiny prick. She stabs my finger with the needle and I bite my lip so I don't give the Peacekeeper the satisfaction she desired. The Peacekeeper places my finger in her book and scans the patch of blood I left in it. "Aurora Pinedale, Female, District 7, Age category 15 A, clear to enter" she recites. "Thankyou Peacekeeper" I say as required.

I walk to the 15 year old girl's area and slip in between two people that I don't know. I feel sick as I stand there just waiting for the reaping to begin. Minutes later I hear the loud click of high heels against the concrete stage and I know that the reaping is about to begin.

"HELLO DISTRICT 7" Silla Sparks announces as she glides onto the stage. Her hair has been died yellow and twisted up into a bee hive, with little plastic bees poking out at odd places and is wearing a honey coloured dress. What really alarm me out are her eyelashes. Long golden spikes that glow different colours, apparently they are all the rage in the capitol. "Welcome to the 45 annual Hunger Games!" she says in her annoying capitol accent. "I'd like to welcome District 7's Mayor August Hills plus our two fabulous past-victors Myer Watson and Nelson James!" Silla squeaks excitedly. The Mayor walks out onto the stage waving and absent-mindedly patting his stomach. Then Myer Watson walks out her brown hair tied up and wearing a simple black dress, she looks stunning. Myer is followed by Nelson James his brown hair is messy up and his black suit is missing a tie and a coat. Nelson didn't come back from the games the same, he was depressed and paranoid. It's sick how the capitol can do this to innocent young people, ending or ruing their lives, all because an uprising before we were even born. The mayor, Myer and Nelson sit down on the chairs in a row on the centre of the stage. "Now shall we announce our competitors?" Silla smiles "I think we shall. May the odds be ever in your favour!" she takes a pause for effect. "Ladies first, as always" Silla walks over to a glass dome that has my name in it over and over again. I take in a deep breath trying to contain my nervousness. Silla dramatically places her hand inside the dome swirling it around and finally pinching a name out with her two inch nails. She walks back to the microphone and says "The Female contestant that shall represent District 7 in the 45 annual Hunger Games is…" She opens the envelope and shouts "Aurora Pinedale!"

No. This can't be right. A wave of dread washes over me. I feel light headed as I realise that I'm going to die in a vicious game far from home. I look up at the screen and it shows me pale faced and shocked. I take a deep breath trying to regain composure. Silla looks at me expectantly and I realise that I need to go up the front. I shakily start to walk toward the path in-between the boys section and the girls section. I hear shocked gasps all around me as I walk towards the stage. To my surprise I see Myer Watson smile approvingly. I try to hold my head high as I walk up the stairs to the stage and stand to Silla's right. I look at the crowd in front of me trying not to cry. My gaze wanders to my house on the hill. The home I may never see again.

"Now let us find out who your male contestant is!" She announces as she marches to the boys glass dome. Not Burch, I think to myself, anyone but Burch. Silla quickly plucks out a name and moves back to the microphone. "Your male contestant for the 45 annual Hunger games is…" she opens the envelope and shouts "Luke Parker!" I turn towards the screen to find out who Luke is. He has curly black hair and denim blue eyes, he is tall and muscular and he looks terrified. With tears in his eyes Luke walks up to the stage and stands to Silla's left. "I present to you Aurora Pinedale and Luke Parker, District 7's representatives in this year's Hunger Games!" Silla smiles at the camera. I stare at my district sadly when Silla hisses "Shake Hands". Luke offers his hand and I take it firmly in my hand and shake it once. Silla claps and so do the Peacekeepers. It takes a while but soon almost the whole crowd are clapping except Burch and the rest of my family.

The reaping ends and four Peacekeepers take Luke and I into the Justice Building. Luke and I part ways at a hall where two Peacekeepers take me to a room and two do the same for Luke. I get shoved into a room with velvet curtains, a plush sofa, silk cushions and an oak wood coffee table. I sit down on the sofa and let a few tears slip down my face as I run my fingers along the table. When I think about this morning it feels like years ago when I was climbing up my tree in the peaceful clearing in the woods.

I hear the door open and I see my mother come in with Burch, Whinsly and Thilan. Mum bursts into tears and hugs me. "You have to come back Aurora" she whispers. In a few minutes she clams down. Where is dad? I think to myself. Burch comes and sits next to me and takes my hands. "Aurora Pinedale you must promise to come home for us" he says. I look at him and smile with tears forming in my eyes "I promise I'll try" I sniff. Thilan says "Where are you going" as he climbs onto the couch next to me. "Somewhere faraway" I whisper. Whinsly jumps onto my lap and smiles "Can I come too?" he asks. Mum bursts into tears again and picks him up off my lap. "No" mum says sternly "Never"

We talk, hug and cry together for about three minutes and then a Peacekeeper comes in armed with a steal club and orders my family out. I give them one last hug and then they are gone. I sit alone in the room for what feels like hours but is only minutes. Then I hear the door open again and dad walks in. I get up and hug him. "Hey Rori" he says gruffly. "Your mother wants me to give this to you" he says as he hands me a necklace with a pale green and white porcelain wildflower attached to the chain. It's amazing. "Thanks dad. It's beautiful" he nods his head. "I want to talk strategy" he says. "Ok" I whisper. "You should be fine with an axe Rori. I've taught you how to use one" He says seriously. "Dad they are too heavy for me. I'm not comfortable using them" I groan. He stares at me with one of his thick eyebrows raised. "Well I can bet you that Luke boy can" dad says jokingly. He is obviously trying to lighten the mood but really it just makes my feeling of dread double. Everyone will be better than I am. I lean back on the sofa and close my eyes. "Hey dad… If I don't come back don't let the boys put their names in for tessera. It's not worth it. Also… can you bury me under my tree" I whisper tears forming in my eyes. Dad looks devastated. "Yes" he replies.

We move to the couch and I sit down clasping my hands in my lap. "I'm in the hands of the odds now…" I whisper. My father shakes his head. "Make your own luck Aurora, If there is a problem, solve it, If you are lost, find yourself, If you are scared, find the strength to be brave." He says. "Dad...I'm scared." I reply. He smiles sadly "I know Aurora. But you have to be strong my Wildflower." I look into his eyes and for a second I believe him.

We sit there holding hands for a while and then dad has to leave. "This might be the last time I see you dad" I cry. He looks at me with a determined look in his eyes. "It won't" He sternly tells me.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what I can fix.


End file.
